A Knight Alone
by seraphim2db
Summary: Sequel to The End of the Knight. Takes place a week after Rose's mission to kill Xander. Seeing that her niece is still saddened by the loss of her brother, Buffy takes Rose on a trip, along with a group of Slayer's, that quickly turns into a new horror.
1. Prologue

**A Knight Alone**

Sequel to The End of the Knight. Takes place a week after Rose's last mission to kill Xander. Seeing that her niece is still saddened by the loss of her brother, Buffy takes Rose on a beach paradise, along with a group of Slayer's, that quickly turns into a new horror.

Prologue

Five days after the events of

The End of the Knight

Rose stepped into her bathroom and stared at her beaten and bloody reflection in the mirror, then took her clothes off slowly and painfully. Her entire body was one big bruise. Scrapes and cuts covered her from her feet to her head. As soon as she had landed back in New York, from London she had went out every night patroling and going to demon bars starting fights.

She had thought that once her last mission with the S.T.A.R.S. had ended, her nightmares would aswell, but she was wrong.

Turning away from her battered reflection, she opened the shower door, stepped inside and turned on the water. The water sluiced down her body, washing away the blood, turning into a crimson swirl as it circled the drain. She stared straight forward, her face an emotionless mask, then suddenly her icy calm broke and she punched the shower wall, shattering the tile. Her rage flooded out of her like a breaking dam and she pounded the wall with a primal scream, her fists crashing through the sheet-rock. Then just as suddenly she got herself under control and her practiced calm and emotional detachment descended once again. She put her head under the water and washed the blood from her face.

Wrapping a towel around herself and her hair, after her shower, she stepped out of the bathroom into her dark living room and immediately knew something was wrong. Not only did she remember turning off the television, but the sweet aroma of strawberry and kiwi lotion hit her nostrails.

"You really take long showers." Buffy said as she cut off her tv and stood up from her couch. "I hate to see what your water bill looks like."

"Aunt Buffy do you have any idea what time it is?" Rose asked annoyed as she threw the towel she had wrapped around her head to the floor.

"Yeah it's four o'clock in the morning." Buffy said unaffected by her neices attitude. "So do you mind telling me why the hell you're just now getting home?"

"I had a date." Rose lied with a shrug as she walked into her kitchen, with Buffy hot on her heels, as she started to raid the fridge.

"A date?" Buffy asked. "Are you sure, because I was told that you went to a demon bar and started a fight."

"You've had people following me!" Rose asked hotly as she whirled around on Buffy.

"Yeah and I'm glad I did." Buffy said as she reached out with her hand and touched her bruised face. "What the hell are you doing to yourself kid?" Buffy asked causing Rose to flinch away, from her touch.

"I'm not a kid anymore and I don't need you watching over me!"

"I'd say you do need somebody watching over you." Buffy said as she looked around the messy kitchen and saw beer bottles on the floor, table, and counter top. "Me and Marie have been raising you since you were a little girl and I'll be damned if I'm gonna just sit back and watch you destroy yourself."

"Why don't you and Marie just mind your own business." Rose said causing Buffy to slap her hard across the cheek.

"Don't you ever let me hear you refer to her as Marie. She's your mother do you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am." Rose said calming down a bit, but still in shock. Her Aunt had never raised her hand to her. Never.

"Do you know how much trouble me and the others could have gotten into by not turning you over to the authourities when you were a child?" Buffy asked. "We all took you in and had a hand in raising you, so don't ever think that we're not gonna be worried about you or care what happen's to you."

"I'm sorry." Rose said as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her Aunt was right. She remembered Grandpa Giles reading to her, Marie raising her and giving her advice about life, Dawn teaching her different languages, Aunt Willow teaching her magic, and Buffy teaching her how to fight.

"Listen." Buffy said in much gentler tones as she caressed her cheek again. "I know that you're still having nightmares about what happened to you as a kid, but there's also something else I want you to remember. I want you to remember Xander. I want you to remember the sacrifice he made for you. He only knew you for a day or so, but he gave up his life for you. Do you really think this is how he wanted for your life to end up?" she asked as she looked about the room.

"No." Rose replied simply as she lowered her gaze to the ground.

"I'm not here to beat you up sweetheart." Buffy said, making Rose look back up at her. "But I want sit back and watch someone I love throw their life away. Now me and some of the other Slayer's are going to an island resort for a little R&R. I want you to come so you can relax and have a little fun."

"When is it?" Rose asked as she leaned up against her kitchen table.

"In about two days. So later on today I was thinking that me and you could go shopping. You know get you some new outfits." she said moving towards the kitchen door.

"That...that sounds nice."

"One more thing." Buffy said as she opened the kitchen door. "That thing that looked like Xander, that you killed, was right about one thing. Xander would have been happy to see what a beautiful woman you turned out to be." with that said Buffy left her apartment.

Letting what her Aunt said to her, sink in her head Rose took her trashcan and started to throw away her beer bottles.

Mallot Island

Somewhere over the Atlantic

Hours later

"Sir we just got a report that said the Slayer's and Roselyn Harris are taking a trip to a local beach resort." an Umbrella soldier said urgently as he ran into the darkened room of his Captain. He knew the man was still in the room, because his red eyes flickered in the darkness.

"Good." a voice said through the darkness. "Arrange for them to...be escorted here."

"Yes sir." the soldier said as he ran from the room.

"So finally we get to meet again, Miss Harris." the captain said to himself as he put on his dark shades. "And we'll be together like I promised."

A/N You'll finally learn in the next chapter why Rose takes Xander's death so personally. It's more than just an emotional scar, that was left on her by seeing him die at an early age. To understand what's going on in this fic you have to read my other fanfic The End of the Knight. Also this is post Chosen.

TBC...

Please Review...


	2. Chapter 1 Reunion

A/N Thanks for the reviews. I'm actually thinking of putting this story on the scrap heap and making a revisited version of the end of the knight. I'll let you guys vote on that.

Chapter 1

Reunion

Rose stood on the edge of the deck of the Watchers Council's private yacht, overlooking the dark water, as the sun dipped lower in the heavy summer sky. The howling wind off the water grew cooler and the first pale stars shimmered into view over the Atlantic. Lost in her own thoughts, she could only find some peace in watching as the oceans water speed by. Buffy had lied to her. The Slayer's weren't going on an R&R trip, it was Rose's birthday.

'How could, I forget my own birthday?' Rose thought to herself.

And almost everybody was there. All her Aunt's, her Grandpa, her mom, some of her friends that were Slayer's, and even some of the S.T.A.R.S. members.

"Penny for your thoughts." Giles said as he walked up behind her with two cups of punch.

"Hey, Grandpa." Rose said as she turned around and gave him a friendly smile. Xander was right, she did end up loving Giles, even if he was boring at times.

"I see you're not enjoying your party." Giles said as he handed her one of the cups of punch.

"No...I love the party, I'm just thinking about some stuff." she said as she took a sip of her drink and looked back out into the water.

"You're thinking about Xander again aren't you?" he asked only for her to go completely silent. "There's still one thing I don't understand about you." Giles said taking her silence as a yes, as he sat down on the floor of the deck.

"I hate to sound insensitive about this, but you only knew Xander for a day and a half. I know it would be a traumatic experience for any child, to see someone you care about...die, but why are you taking this so personally and why are you having so many nightmares about him?"

"I see Xander never told you." Rose said as she glanced back at her grandfather and then back out into the waters. "Do you remember when Xander was possessed by the spirits of the Hyena and the Soldier."

"Of course." Giles said as he removed his glasses. "It would be impossible for me to forget such a thing."

"Well, the last night that I saw Xander alive, when I was a kid he kissed me on the cheek." she continued as a tear formed in her eyes. "When he did, a spark went between us and somehow he passed those spirit's onto me."

"So that's how you recieved your powers?" Giles asked stunned. She had never shared with anyone how she managed to have supernatural strength, senses, and an uncanny soldier instinct.

"Yeah, but that's not all." Rose said as she turned around and sat down next to him. "Along with the powers they granted me, I was cursed to relive Xander's life. I had to watch through his eyes as his family abused him and...and all those demons..." she stopped for a second as she noticed that Giles gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Every time Xander's parent's hit him, It seemed like they were hitting me. Eveytime I would close my eyes and dream, I would see and feel it."

"So that's why you've been having all those nightmares about him." Giles finally figured out. 'It wasn't because of what happened to her in Raccoon, but what happened to Xander in his life.'

"I'm going to see if I can figure out a way to rid you of the soldeir and the Hyena spirits." Giles said as he stood to his feet. "They are undoubtedly the cause of your nightmares. Now that Umbrella is no more, I hope you don't have any objections to me taking such an action?"

"Hey birthday girl." Carradad, a beautiful hispanic slayer, yelled out before Rose could answer. "Come on this is your party, enjoy it."

"We'll talk about this later, Grandpa." Rose said as she kissed Giles on the cheek and ran over to her friends. Before Giles could do more then smile, a titanic boom rocked the boat, nearly causing several people to fall off of it.

"Good lord!" Giles bellowed as he stood to his feet.

"Giles, what's going on?" Buffy asked as she and several others ran up to him.

"I have no i..."

WHOOOM!

The boat was hit again and Giles saw a flash of the sunny sky, smelled the rotting stench of something dying, and was plunged, with a splash, into the cold turbulant waters of the atlantic.

The water fully engulfed him and as he opened his eyes the salty water burned his nose and eyes. Flailing desperately for air, the surface pulled at him. As he started to kick against the dragging depths of water, he suddenly saw a glimpse of the thing that must've hit the boat. All he could see at the time was black tenticles and a huge mouth with rows and rows of sharp silver teeth. As his head broke the surface, he saw Rose, Buffy, Willow, and Dawn yelling for him to get out of the water.

Tapping into her magical abilities, Willow managed a hovering spell, that lifted Giles out of the water and back into the boat.

"Grandpa, are you okay?" Rose asked as she brought a blanket over and wrapped it around him.

"There's...there's a sea beast in the water." Giles said with a shiver as he wrapped the blanket tighter around his body.

"Can't we get one day off!" Jill Valentine yelled to the heavens. In answer to her question the sea creature hit the yacht one final time, capsizing the boat, and sending everyone into darkness.

* * *

Giles let out a groan as he started to come out of unconciousness. He could feel that his head was in somebody's lap and as his head stopped ringing he felt a pair of warm hands stroking his hair. Opening his eyes, he saw that it was his granddaughter, with a little tear in her eye.

"Grandpa you're okay." Rose said as she wiped away her tear.

"If you call my head being swollen to the size of a watermelon, okay." Giles said as he sat up, rubbed at his still sore head, and looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"My mom, Aunt Buffy, and some of the slayers are seeing if they can salvage anything from the boat." Rose replied as she helped Giles stand to his feet. "Jill and the other S.T.A.R.S. are salvaging the island we're on for food, and Willow, Dawn, and a few others are trying to build us a shelter for the night."

"Did we lose..."

"Vi, Kennedy, Andrew, and some of the other Slayer's." Rose said as another tear fell down her cheek. Giles took a moment to let that fact sink in. Vi was an exceptional Slayer and even though he didn't like Kennedy that much he had to admit that she whipped the new Slayer's into shape. "I saw Vi falling off of the boat before it capsized and I tried to reach her but..."

"Hey...hey..." Giles stopped her as he pulled her into a hug. He knew how close her and Vi were. "It's going to be alright. I presume that you haven't found any bodies...so there's hope that Vi and the others are still alive." he said trying to give her some false hope.

"Yeah." Rose said as she clung onto him, more so for him to support her then the other way around. She didn't know how much more death she could take.

"Now come on, let's see how everyone else is coming along." he said as they started to walk further down the beach.

Hearing sounds of chattering in the distance, they walked through a clearing of bushes and saw Dawn, Carradad, and a handful of Slayers working with a large white vinyl tarp.

"Hey, look who's back to the land of the living." Dawn said with a smile as she looked up and saw Giles walking towards her.

"It's good to be back." he replied as they pulled together in a hug. "Now where's Buffy and Willow?"

"I'm right behind you." Buffy said as she and another Slayer carried a large trunk that was dripping wet with water. "Enjoy your nap?" she asked with a grin as she walked over to him and gave him a slight hug.

"Haha." Giles replied dryly as he returned her hug. After all these years, he still hated her barbs.

Seeing that Giles didn't enjoy her pun, Buffy rolled her eyes and pointed behind him. "Willow said she wanted to be alone, so she went behind that clearing."

"I understand her wanting to be alone, but I must still speak with her." Giles said as he and Buffy shared a look. They didn't want to say anything in front of the others, but they were afraid of what Willow would become if she were pushed over the edge again. Ever since Tara died, Giles made it his point to watch over the young witch. "I'll be back momentarily."

As he walked through the clearing of bushes Buffy had told him about, Giles heard someone softly crying. Walking further through the bushes, he saw a hint of red hair behind a tree.

"Willow." Giles said lowly as he walked around the tree and put his hand on her shoulder, startling her.

"Oh Giles it's you." Willow replied as she wiped some tears from her eyes and looked up at him, from her position of sitting on a tree stump. "Are...are you doing okay?"

"Don't worry about me. I heard about Kennedy and I came to check on you." Giles said as he sat down beside her.

"I thought...I thought that this trip would be fun you know." Willow said as she leaned on Giles shoulder. "I thought that maybe, we could start out fresh in life after what we did in Sunnydale and with Xander."

"Life isn't always what we want it to be Willow. I know that you're hurting and believe me we all are over the people we've lost over the years." he said thinking of Miss Calendar. "But take it from me, you shouldn't be alone now. We're all grieving and alot of the girls look up to you for support. We need you right now."

"Alright." Willow said as she stood to her feet. "You know you're getting good at this whole speech giving thing."

"I had plenty of practice." he replied as he adjusted his glasses and let her walk in front of him as they walked back to camp. If the two of them had been paying better attention they would have seen something lurking in the shadows, watching them.

Nightfall

The group all sat around in a large white tent Willow, Carlos, and Dawn made from the sail of the yacht, as Leon dug through the bags of things they had acquired.

"So what do we have in the way of weapons?" Willow asked as she looked around. She hated guns because of what happened to Tara years ago, but considering that they were on an unchartered island with God knows what on it, she wanted to be prepared.

"We have three glocks." Leon said as he took them out of his bag. "A few stakes, some short swords, a mini crossbow, and a shotgun." he said as he grabbed it out of the bag and cocked the slide back on it. "And I call dibs on it."

"Hey where did this katana come from?" Rose asked as she dug in the bag and pulled out a sword made out of ritter steel. It was about 34 inches in length and had a black hilt on it with the symbol of a dragon.

"I don't know, but it was in the weapons trunk on the boat." Leon said as he grabbed a box of shells for his shotgun.

"It...it was Kennedy's." Willow spoke up as she looked up at her niece. "It was her favorite weapon."

"I'm sorry." Rose said as she tried to hand it to her. "You should have it then."

"No..no... you keep it." Willow said as she put her hands up. "I think she would've wanted you to keep it."

"Okay." Rose replied as she reached in the bag and pulled out a sheathe for her new weapon.

"Willow, me and Buffy were talking." Marie said as she walked over to her. "And we just wanted to ask, why don't you just use your power to get us off of this island?"

"Because she can't." Giles spoke up as he took off his glasses to clean them. "I don't know why I didn't recognize this sooner but there's a magical barrier surrounding this island that keeps us from using magic. I first recognized it when I tried to perform a simple fire spell earlier today and I couldn't access any of my magical powers."

"I thought it was just me." Willow said as she cleared her throat. "I remember the lessons you taught me in England after... well you taught me never to try to use my powers again if I was upset. Well I calmed down after our talk and I tried to teleport out of here to get help and I felt totally drained."

"According to what you and Giles said, then someone must've wanted us here?" Jill asked as she looked around the room.

"It seems like." Giles said as he put on his glasses.

"Then I think we need to do a search of this island tomorrow morning." she said as she snapped a fresh clip into a beretta she had chosen from the pile of weapons. "We could do a search party of two people and spread out through different parts of the island."

"I agree with Jill." Buffy said as she entered the tent, carrying a primitive looking skewer with shishkabobed fish going through it. "Something's funky about this place and I tend to find out what it is."

"Enough talking, share some of that food." Dawn replied as she stood to her feet and took the skewer out of Buffy's hand. Passing it around, each member took a piece off of the stick and started to eat.

The solemn quiet was then suddenly broken by the barking of dogs, faint through the darkness of the night. The sound of which sent cold chills up everyone's spine. Before anyone could comment on it part of the back of the tent was torn away and a Slayer was ripped out of it, screaming, by an unseen assailant.

"What the..."

"We're being surrounded. Everybody run!" Buffy ordered, cutting off Carlo's, as she reached out with her Slayer senses and felt demonic presenses. Following her lead everyone started to run out of the makeshift tent, even as a few mottled gray, blood covered doberman's pounced through the cloth. "Jill, Leon lay down some cover fire, everybody else head for the woods."

As the retorts of Leon's and Jill's gun's sounded off into the night, the rest of the group ran through a foggy area of the woods.

"Aunt Buffy!" Rose called out feeling woozy. As she took in the scent, of the so called fog, she immediately figured out what it really was. Looking all around herself, she saw that Giles, Dawn, Buffy, Marie, and a few of the other Slayers had already succumbed to the effects of the sleeping gas and had fallen to the cold ground.

Not being able to take it anymore herself, she fell face first to the ground. Managing to roll over on her back she saw a dark shape looming over her.

"Night, night, sleepy head." a familiar voice spoke to her, making her eyes pop open.

"Xander?" she asked, only for him to pick up his heavy boot and kick her across the face. As she was knocked unconcious, Xander smiled before leaning over and picking her up.

"Sir, what do you want us to do with the others?" an Umbrella soldier asked as he and a crew of fifteen men carrying assault rifles, said as they stepped out of the shadows. Just like his comrades, he wore an all black tactical suit with a gas mask.

"Bring all of them with us." Xander said as he cradled Rose in his arms. "I can think of a few experiments that I want to try on all of them."

As he walked off with his sister, the soldiers followed his orders and started to pick up the Slayers. If they had of been paying better attention they would have seen Leon and Jill lurking in the shadows. Knowing that they couldn't risk a full on attack against Umbrella, they retreated to a safer location in order to think up a way to save their friends.

TBC...

Please Review...


End file.
